RuneScape: The Jacob And Flamer Story Continued
by Scape Fan1
Summary: Continued from the first half.
1. Chapter 1

**RuneScape**

**The Jacob And Flamer ****Story **

Varrock Square - Inside Vrrk Church and the bells are ringing out to another successful Scape wedding. Congratulations Mr and misses Lair the vicar said with greatness. The vicar handed Jacob two glasses of Champaigne, Start as we mean to go on ay? Jacob said handing a glass to Flamer. Yeah, no more bad memorys. Just you and me together forever. Flamer landed a kiss on Jacob's lips. Two well dressed people best known as Yi and Gypsy Cat walked over to the them. Well Yi started. Nice to see you two finally tied the knot then, what with all that doubting at first. Yeah Jacob replied, You really think I would ave really turned down my "Lil Angel"?. Yi looked on in honesty. Aww sweet. Remember when we used to comment on eachother with sweetish names Gypsy?. Ohh yeah course I do he said draining his glass. What was it… "Honey, wunny, bunny" and "Coochy, woochy bear" Gypsy said letting out a hollow laugh. Yi grabbed Gypsy by his collor, Oh Gypsy she murmured kissing him. Aww, I reckon you two would make the front page if you kept it up Flamer said smiling. Ohh yeah Yi said, I mean who else would?. The pair giggled. Right then Jacob said checking his watch. We better be off then, the plane leaves in half an hour. Oh goody Yi said, you got the bags Gypsy?. Yup. Good, good she finished. Jacob put on a confused face. Ay…what do ya mean Yi?. Oh I said they could tag along last night Flamer said. I mean, come on Jacob they did elp with the wedding arrangements, we owe them one. Jacob looks at Yi and Gypsy's puppy dog eyes. Oh alright… he said. Yay! Yi shriked kissing him on the cheek and running out. Flamer turned to face Jacob. Right I just need to stop off at the house and pick up me makeup bag. WHAT?? Jacob yelled, the cab's gonna be ere in like 3 minutes!. I don't care she laughed, I need my makeup and you know that. Won't be long. Jacob watches her fade out of view and heads after Yi and Gypsy.

Flamer appears around a corner. Oh about time Yi promoted. Sorry Flamer started, I had a bit of trouble finding my makeup bag because..someone moved it!. Jacob starts to giggle under his breath. Yeah sorry Flamer…must ave mistaken it with my aftershave. He and Gypsy burst out laughing. A cab pulls up on the side. Right ere we are Jacob said. You got everything Flame?. Flamer checked her bag. Yeah I think so. Good. Let's get going. All four of them hop into the cab and head off to Heathrow Airport.

Chapter Two

The papers gone missing!.. Jacob cocked his head to Flamer. What papers?. The hotel tickets you know! Flamer gasped. Jacob raised an eyebrow. Are you sure?, let me ave a look. Jacob starts to fumble through Flamer's handbag. Oh I don't belive it. Do you remember leaving them in the airport or summin??. Oh I dunno, owe should I know??, I can't remember eveything you know. Woah, woah calm down love, you're over reacting Jacob promoted. Maybe Yi's got them or summin, we'll see when we land. Flamer leaned back on her seat and sighed. I just want eveything to be perfect you know… Jacob took her face in his hand. It will be. They shared a passionate kiss.

Flamer gazed through one of the large windows watching as a British Airways airplane laned. Yi approached Flamer with two plastic cups of Coffee in her hands. Here we are she said handing her a cup. Oh cheers Flamer replied in a low tone.

Yi took a sip of her Coffee before turning to face Flamer. Are you alright Flame?. Flamer cocked her head with an "I'm not botherd" look on her face. Hmph to be honest. No. Ay Yi started. What's up?, don't be like this it's your Honeymoon be happy. Oh I am Yi I really am Flamer replied. It's just..everything seems so different. Like my whole life has changed…that's why I'm starting to think if I made the right decision or not. Yi's eyes are widened. Flame!, you've just married a guy that's Classic, Sexy and good looking and you're sitting ere questioning yourself weather you made the right decision or not. Flamer laughed a little bit. Yeah but I start to feel guilty at times. How do ya mean Yi asked. Well..Flamer started. His past that he told me about. His wife died In a car accident yeah?. And he told me that he was happy with her. And ever since she died..he's been changed. And I really dunno what it was like when Chrissie was around, but it just strikes me with thought weather I should be stepping into his life as a wife like this. Flame..Yi started. Do you really think he would ave asked you to marry him if he didn't love you?. Flamer shrugged. No I don't think so Yi said. And look where you are. Karamaja, expencive and classy. And you really think he'd fork out all that money on you if he didn't love you?. Flamer slowly smiled followed by Yi. Come on you she said. Let's get going. They both drained the rest of their Coffee and headed off out of the Airport.

Jacob and Gypsy were sitting in a posh bar in the middle of the airport enjoying a good knees up. Hehe Gypsy laughed, and I drove up to that cliff and I only left the flipping breaks on!. The pair laughed hard. Oh Gypsy mate, I think you're plasterd hahah. Too right Gypsy said. Jacob's phone began to ring. Oh god wheres ma phone?? Jacob said rushing. How the hell should I know Gypsy gasped. Uh huh here it is Jacob shouted in triumphant. Hello? He said answering the call. A cranky voice spoke on the other end. Jacob where the hell are you?. What the…is that you Flamer?. Noo it's lady bloody muck. Acoss it is. Jacob raised an eyebrow, the signal is cracking up. Oh I wouldn't be surprised Flamer started. Where are you? Half way up the other end of the country? -.- Jacob giggled. Look sorry me and Gypsy are getting drunk stupid. We're on our way out now. Cya. Cya in a bit Flamer replied. They both hung up. Right Gypsy mate Jacob said standing up. Let's go. He started to walk off. AY, WAIT UP!. Gypsy shouted. He drained the rest of his beer and ran off after him.

Jacob slid the apartment door open. Cor this is a bit rich ain't it? Flamer ranted walking in and staring around the place. Jacob slid the door shut and turned around to face Her. Well I thought it was what you wanted. Oh yeah course it is Flamer replied with a smile on her face. Hmm..Jacob started as he moved towards her with a smirk. He slid his arms around her waist. I think you and me are gonna have a good time don't you?. He pointed his head towards the bedroom where there in view sat a king-size double bed. Hmm Flamer said looking back at Jacob. I think we are ).

What is this discusting gooey sandhill?. Gypsy and Yi looked around at their discusting gooey apartment. This is the right apartment init? Yi asked. Gypsy looked at the hotel ticket. Room 43 yeah. Yi's eyes are widend. Oh my god they tricked us! The little scammers!, I bet all they were after was our money and look now they ave!. Woah calm down luve Gypsy said rubbing her back. I'm gonna go complain Yi said sighing. Gypsy grabbed her arm. No, no don't do that he said. Because knowing you you'll go insane and they'll chuck us out all together. Now I saw a few good looking bars as we walked down here. You go bunk yourself into one of them while I go complain and ask for another room. Okay? Yi sighed. Fine. Good girl Gypsy said. He laned a kiss on her lips and walked out.

...**MORE COMING SOON...**


	2. Chapter 3

**RuneScape**

**The Jacob And Flamer ****Story **

Varrock Square - Inside Vrrk Church and the bells are ringing out to another successful Scape wedding. Congratulations Mr and misses Lair the vicar said with greatness. The vicar handed Jacob two glasses of Champaigne, Start as we mean to go on ay? Jacob said handing a glass to Flamer. Yeah, no more bad memorys. Just you and me together forever. Flamer landed a kiss on Jacob's lips. Two well dressed people best known as Yi and Gypsy Cat walked over to the them. Well Yi started. Nice to see you two finally tied the knot then, what with all that doubting at first. Yeah Jacob replied, You really think I would ave really turned down my "Lil Angel"?. Yi looked on in honesty. Aww sweet. Remember when we used to comment on eachother with sweetish names Gypsy?. Ohh yeah course I do he said draining his glass. What was it… "Honey, wunny, bunny" and "Coochy, woochy bear" Gypsy said letting out a hollow laugh. Yi grabbed Gypsy by his collor, Oh Gypsy she murmured kissing him. Aww, I reckon you two would make the front page if you kept it up Flamer said smiling. Ohh yeah Yi said, I mean who else would?. The pair giggled. Right then Jacob said checking his watch. We better be off then, the plane leaves in half an hour. Oh goody Yi said, you got the bags Gypsy?. Yup. Good, good she finished. Jacob put on a confused face. Ay…what do ya mean Yi?. Oh I said they could tag along last night Flamer said. I mean, come on Jacob they did elp with the wedding arrangements, we owe them one. Jacob looks at Yi and Gypsy's puppy dog eyes. Oh alright… he said. Yay! Yi shriked kissing him on the cheek and running out. Flamer turned to face Jacob. Right I just need to stop off at the house and pick up me makeup bag. WHAT?? Jacob yelled, the cab's gonna be ere in like 3 minutes!. I don't care she laughed, I need my makeup and you know that. Won't be long. Jacob watches her fade out of view and heads after Yi and Gypsy.

Flamer appears around a corner. Oh about time Yi promoted. Sorry Flamer started, I had a bit of trouble finding my makeup bag because..someone moved it!. Jacob starts to giggle under his breath. Yeah sorry Flamer…must ave mistaken it with my aftershave. He and Gypsy burst out laughing. A cab pulls up on the side. Right ere we are Jacob said. You got everything Flame?. Flamer checked her bag. Yeah I think so. Good. Let's get going. All four of them hop into the cab and head off to Heathrow Airport.

Chapter Two

The papers gone missing!.. Jacob cocked his head to Flamer. What papers?. The hotel tickets you know! Flamer gasped. Jacob raised an eyebrow. Are you sure?, let me ave a look. Jacob starts to fumble through Flamer's handbag. Oh I don't belive it. Do you remember leaving them in the airport or summin??. Oh I dunno, owe should I know??, I can't remember eveything you know. Woah, woah calm down love, you're over reacting Jacob promoted. Maybe Yi's got them or summin, we'll see when we land. Flamer leaned back on her seat and sighed. I just want eveything to be perfect you know… Jacob took her face in his hand. It will be. They shared a passionate kiss.

Flamer gazed through one of the large windows watching as a British Airways airplane laned. Yi approached Flamer with two plastic cups of Coffee in her hands. Here we are she said handing her a cup. Oh cheers Flamer replied in a low tone.

Yi took a sip of her Coffee before turning to face Flamer. Are you alright Flame?. Flamer cocked her head with an "I'm not botherd" look on her face. Hmph to be honest. No. Ay Yi started. What's up?, don't be like this it's your Honeymoon be happy. Oh I am Yi I really am Flamer replied. It's just..everything seems so different. Like my whole life has changed…that's why I'm starting to think if I made the right decision or not. Yi's eyes are widened. Flame!, you've just married a guy that's Classic, Sexy and good looking and you're sitting ere questioning yourself weather you made the right decision or not. Flamer laughed a little bit. Yeah but I start to feel guilty at times. How do ya mean Yi asked. Well..Flamer started. His past that he told me about. His wife died In a car accident yeah?. And he told me that he was happy with her. And ever since she died..he's been changed. And I really dunno what it was like when Chrissie was around, but it just strikes me with thought weather I should be stepping into his life as a wife like this. Flame..Yi started. Do you really think he would ave asked you to marry him if he didn't love you?. Flamer shrugged. No I don't think so Yi said. And look where you are. Karamaja, expencive and classy. And you really think he'd fork out all that money on you if he didn't love you?. Flamer slowly smiled followed by Yi. Come on you she said. Let's get going. They both drained the rest of their Coffee and headed off out of the Airport.

Jacob and Gypsy were sitting in a posh bar in the middle of the airport enjoying a good knees up. Hehe Gypsy laughed, and I drove up to that cliff and I only left the flipping breaks on!. The pair laughed hard. Oh Gypsy mate, I think you're plasterd hahah. Too right Gypsy said. Jacob's phone began to ring. Oh god wheres ma phone?? Jacob said rushing. How the hell should I know Gypsy gasped. Uh huh here it is Jacob shouted in triumphant. Hello? He said answering the call. A cranky voice spoke on the other end. Jacob where the hell are you?. What the…is that you Flamer?. Noo it's lady bloody muck. Acoss it is. Jacob raised an eyebrow, the signal is cracking up. Oh I wouldn't be surprised Flamer started. Where are you? Half way up the other end of the country? -.- Jacob giggled. Look sorry me and Gypsy are getting drunk stupid. We're on our way out now. Cya. Cya in a bit Flamer replied. They both hung up. Right Gypsy mate Jacob said standing up. Let's go. He started to walk off. AY, WAIT UP!. Gypsy shouted. He drained the rest of his beer and ran off after him.

Jacob slid the apartment door open. Cor this is a bit rich ain't it? Flamer ranted walking in and staring around the place. Jacob slid the door shut and turned around to face Her. Well I thought it was what you wanted. Oh yeah course it is Flamer replied with a smile on her face. Hmm..Jacob started as he moved towards her with a smirk. He slid his arms around her waist. I think you and me are gonna have a good time don't you?. He pointed his head towards the bedroom where there in view sat a king-size double bed. Hmm Flamer said looking back at Jacob. I think we are ).

What is this discusting gooey sandhill?. Gypsy and Yi looked around at their discusting gooey apartment. This is the right apartment init? Yi asked. Gypsy looked at the hotel ticket. Room 43 yeah. Yi's eyes are widend. Oh my god they tricked us! The little scammers!, I bet all they were after was our money and look now they ave!. Woah calm down luve Gypsy said rubbing her back. I'm gonna go complain Yi said sighing. Gypsy grabbed her arm. No, no don't do that he said. Because knowing you you'll go insane and they'll chuck us out all together. Now I saw a few good looking bars as we walked down here. You go bunk yourself into one of them while I go complain and ask for another room. Okay? Yi sighed. Fine. Good girl Gypsy said. He laned a kiss on her lips and walked out.

...**MORE COMING SOON...**


End file.
